O Projeto Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, IV edição
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Fics para o PQNDSN, do forum 6v. Diversos ships.
1. Always There

**Fics feitas para o III Projeto Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado do 6V!**

**O objetivo do Projeto era escrever o máximo de fics com o máximo de ships diferentes, usando os ships que não têm seção no fórum. No total são 25 mini-fics de diversos gêneros, classificações, slash, hétero, mistp e etc. Espero que curtam!**

* * *

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Always There  
**Ação:** Soco na cara  
**Ship:** Draco & Pansy  
**Link:** ainda não

**Always There**

*se passa depois da Batalha, o soco referido é o soco que o Ron dá no Draco, antes de ele, Harry e Hermione saírem do castelo.

A pele pálida com a marca vermelha. Cinco dedos estampados no rosto antes sem nenhuma marca do loiro para quem ela olhava. Lembrava que ele tinha apanhado apenas uma outra vez, um outro Gryffindor, que batera muito mais fraco, e doera muito menos – tanto na sua pele quanto no seu ego.

Draco Malfoy não gostava de apanhar, e Pansy sabia disso como ninguém. E enquanto olhava assustada para os lados, imaginando que diabos fariam agora que seu Lord havia caído e os Gryffindors estavam no poder, cuidava com atenção do rosto dele, que nem mesmo levantava o olhar para encará-la.

Mas Pansy não se importava. Ela cuidara dele antes, do tapa da sangue-ruim, cuidaria do soco do traidor-do-sangue também.

Ela estaria ali para ele enquanto ele deixasse.


	2. Over

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Over  
**Ação:** Traição (Passada em OotP)  
**Ship: **Percy Weasley x Penelope Clearwater

**Over**

Gostara dele muito antes da família dele ser conhecida por se associar com o Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Gostara dele antes mesmo de ele ter recebido o distintivo de monitor, ou monitor-chefe. Gostara de seu jeito sério, seu jeito desajeitado com as pessoas, com seu ar de quem não compreendia muito bem o que se passa quando dissera que, simplesmente, _gostara_ dele.

Mas ela apreciava – acima da sua inteligência e seu ar envergonhado e arrogante ao mesmo tempo, seu queixo erguido mesmo em vestes de segunda mão -, apreciava sua _lealdade_. E tudo aquilo ruiu quando soube que ele havia, mesmo que de maneira pequena, traído sua família.

Não uma traição grande, não algo gigantesco, mas ele não acreditara neles, ou em Harry Potter ou em Dumbledore. E eles eram importantes. E quem era ela? Nada. Se ele traíra sua família, o que não poderia fazer para ela?

E por isso, com a mão trêmula e quase sem coragem, apanhou um pergaminho e pena e escreveu as últimas palavras que jamais escreveria para a pessoa que agora ela via como um traidor.

"_Sinto muito, Percy, mas acabou."_


	3. The First Sight

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** **The First Sight**  
**Ação: **Revolta (Passada em OotP)  
**Ship: **Harry & Ginny

**The First Sight**

Ouvia seus gritos, e os passos pesados, e a voz calma de Hermione passada baixinho pelo vão entre a porta e o chão, mas não estava pronta para entrar... não ainda.

Sabia muito bem como ele deveria estar se sentindo, e como ele deveria estar pensando. Que havia sido traído, deixado de lado, no escuro, abandonado, colocado de volta no armário embaixo das escadas como Ron havia lhe contado que ele dormira por muito tempo.

E então entrou no quarto fingindo não saber de nada, e dando um olá tranqüilo, enquanto seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia querer fugir, e se mantinha calma por fora, enquanto seus joelhos tremiam pelo esforço de agir normalmente. A revolta de Harry era justificada e, honestamente, ela deveria era tentar desviar a atenção dele, e não se justificar como Ron e Hermione estavam fazendo.

E só pelas suas palavras, ele a olhou diferente. Ele a olhou como se a _enxergasse_.

Ela precisava agradecer a Hermione pelos conselhos e, talvez, a Dumbledore, por fazer Harry se revoltar a ponto de, finalmente, precisar ouvi-la.


	4. Consequências de uma partida

**Autor: **Dark K.  
**Título:** Consequências de uma partida.  
**Ação:** Partida  
**Ship:** Victor Krum Hermione Granger

**Consequências de uma Partida**

Sabia muito bem que ela nem mesmo gostava dele tanto assim. Sabia muito bem também que a próxima vez que conseguisse vê-la, ela provavelmente estaria namorando aquele menino esquisito que ficara tentando chamar a sua atenção quando chegara ali, e então parecera odiá-lo depois do baile, o amigo estranho de Harry Potter. Mas gostava tanto da maneira como ela conseguia vê-lo por quem era, e não ficar deslumbrada com sua fama, ou nome, ou talento, nem tampouco julgá-lo pela escola de que vinha, quem havia sido seu diretor, ou o que havia feito dentro do labirinto, mesmo que estivesse enfeitiçado.

E sorriu, de sua maneira desajeitada, quando viu que ela estava muito vermelha e de olhos quase baixos, cabelos bagunçados apontando em todas as direções com cachos não-definidos.

Era sua despedida, ia embora e nem mesmo sabia se ou quando iria vê-la outra vez.

E baixou os lábios até os dela, em uma imitação quase perfeita de um beijo, que a fez ficar ainda mais vermelha, mas sorrir ainda mais.

Pelo menos ele não precisava pensar no que dizer depois.

Consequências de uma partida.


	5. Surprise!

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Surprise!  
**Ação:** Surpresa  
**Ship:** Bill Weasley x Fleur Delacour Weasley

**Surprise!**

Tudo estava escuro na casa. Não havia luzes acesas ou sons, passos ou vozes, sombras ou ruídos. Seu coração disparou, já que Fleur deveria estar em casa, deveria haver alguém ali. Subindo com cautela até o quarto, abriu a porta também sem fazer barulho, e lançou o primeiro feitiço de que se lembrou ao ouvir um estrondo atrás de si.

No mesmo momento em que o feitiço de desarmamento saiu de seus lábios, ouviu a palavra _"SURRRRPRRRRESA!"_, dita com muitos 'erres', e então o grito assustado da esposa.

Com as luzes ligadas, percebeu Fleur, seus olhos faiscando de irritação, e um pequeno bolo, com um bebê feito em glacê – ou o que _teria_ sido um bebê, se agora não estivesse despedaçado no chão.

"Fleur?", ele indagou, confuso.

Suspirando, a bruxa acenou a varinha.

"Brruxos parrranóicos. Surrprrresa, Bill Weasley, você vai serr pai."

E então Bill Weasley desmaiou.

Aquela surpresa era muito mais impactante do que um ataque de Comensais.


	6. Breaking Apart

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Breaking Apart  
**Ação:** Separação  
**Ship: **Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald

**Breaking Apart**

Encarando mais uma vez a única vista que tinha há mais de dez anos, os olhos claros viam muito mais do que as paredes de tijolos cinza que o encaravam de volta.

Acordara àquela manhã tentando entender onde _começara_. Não onde começara sua queda: isso fora a sua revolta no primeiro ano. Nem tampouco onde começara sua guerra: aquela revolta durara por boa parte da década.

Aquele dia, naquela manhã que deveria ser quente, já que o sol brilhava do lado de fora de Nurmengard, tentava entender onde começara a perder o foco. Onde tudo deixara de ser utopia para virar realidade, onde tudo deixara de ter brilho e passara a ter sangue, onde tudo deixara de ser sobre proteger seu povo e passara a ser sobre dominá-lo.

E, diferente de todas as suas outras divagações, não demorou anos até encontrar a resposta. Bastou que fechasse os olhos. Bastou que visse o mundo através de vermelho escuro, azul e cores. Que lembrasse o cheiro inglês da pequena vila, e o sorriso benigno e compreensivo.

Seu mal começara no dia em que se separara _dele_. Porque com _ele_ separara-se também de um pequeno pedaço de sua alma: o pedaço bom.


	7. Back Again

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Back Again  
**Ação: **Alguém tomar o primeiro passo para reatar  
**Ship: **Blaise Draco

**Back Again**

O engraçado era que seu pai sempre havia dito que Malfoys nunca dão o braço a torcer, nem voltam atrás. Malfoys nunca baixam a cabeça, nem admitem que estão errados, nem tampouco sentem vergonha dos erros que cometeram. Malfoys nem mesmo _erram_, o mundo é que não entende o que Malfoys tentaram dizer ou fazer.

E, no entanto... Aqui estava ele. De volta a Hogwarts, Pansy parada à porta do quarto, braços cruzados e expressão irritada no rosto, como quem diz: "_Se você não falar logo, falo eu!"_, e uma Pansy irritada era uma visão que ele não queria ter de aguentar.

"Blaise...", chamou uma vez, e o único outro rapaz no quarto virou-se para ele com o olhar gelado.

Mau sinal.

"O que quer, Malfoy?"

Draco fechou os olhos. Reabriu. Respirou fundo. Deu uma olhada para Pansy, que estava ameaçando com o olhar entrar no quarto e resolver a questão ela mesma. Voltou a olhar para Blaise.

"Eu... Quero... Pedirdesculpasporserumidiotaepedirpravoltarcomvocêagoraqueaguerraacabou."

Blaise apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, nada impressionado. Pansy deu um suspiro de irritação.

"Eu ainda não aprendi a falar a língua das doninhas, _Malfoy_, pode repetir aquilo em uma língua que eu possa entender?"

Draco suspirou. Olhou para Pansy, olhou para Blaise, pensou bem no seu pedido de desculpas, e decidiu ser efetivo. Deu três passos largos até onde Blaise estava, o puxou contra si, e o beijou exatamente como fazia antes, quando ainda estavam escondidos, antes de terminarem porque Draco tinha uma guerra para se preocupar.

Ouviu Pansy dizer um "_finalmente!_" exasperado antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Malfoys podiam até não se desculpar, mas sabiam muito bem reatar relacionamentos.


	8. Lack of Color

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Lack of Color  
**Ação:** Retorno  
**Ship:** Harry Cho

**Lack of Color**

Voltar ao castelo doía, porque o castelo todo era cinza, e era tão... _estranho_ que jamais tivesse notado isso antes.

Cinza era uma cor tão estranha. Cinza era a cor das cinzas, e das pedras, e de coisas queimadas, e cor das nuvens de chuva. Cinza era também sua cor favorita até o ano passado.

Cinza era... cinza era a cor dos olhos de Cedric. E ela precisava desesperadamente de cores, e cores era tudo que Hogwarts não tinha.

Correu o olhar pelo Salão Principal, e encontrou muitos rostos de pena. Pena para ela sempre fora um sentimento cinza.

E então seu olhar foi até a mesa mais colorida. Vermelho e dourado. E lá, encontrou verde. Preto, branco, vermelho.

Encontrou ele, seus olhos tímidos, seu sorriso dolorido e triste, mas que entendia.

E tinha cor.

Hogwarts parecia, repentinamente, ter ganhado cores novamente.


	9. Our Tears

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Título:** Our Tears  
**Ação:** Alguém chorar  
**Ship:** Sirius Regulus

**Our Tears**

Sua mãe sempre havia dito que só pessoas fracas choravam. Blacks jamais derramavam uma única lágrima. A última vez que ele havia chorado, antes daquele momento, fora quando tinha dois anos, e Bellatrix havia jogado-o do topo das escadas, e ele havia batido a cabeça com tanta força que tinha sido levado para St Mungus para fechar o corte.

Mas não conseguia evitar. Lágrimas escorriam quentes por seu rosto, lágrimas de dor por ele, e talvez seus amigos, e sua mãe também, por ter que aguentar o fardo de ter um filho que era uma vergonha como ele era, e por seu pai, que nem mesmo lhe dirigira a palavra desde que voltara para casa para as férias de Natal.

E por Regulus que, como sua mãe havia lhe lembrado, teria que viver com o estigma de ter um irmão _Gryffindor_.

Soluços sacudiam seu corpo, e a vergonha o consumia, e queria tanto conseguir parar de chorar, queria _tanto_.

E então uma voz igualzinha a sua apareceu, junto com braços finos em volta dos seus que não eram muito maiores. E cabelos negros como os seus apareceram à sua frente.

"Shh, eu não tenho vergonha de você, Sirius. Eu ainda te amo.", sussurrou Regulus, bem baixinho, porque Blacks não amam, nem dizem que amam, nem abraçam.

E Regulus quebrara todas aquelas regras apenas por ele.

Talvez valesse a pena chorar de vez em quando.


	10. Uau

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Uau  
**Ação:** Beijo não esperado  
**Ship:** Neville Harry 

**Uau**

Estava tudo tranquilo. Tudo calmo. Ninguém queria matá-lo, ninguém atrás do seu pescoço, ninguém querendo seu sangue (a não ser os jornalistas enlouquecidos que o seguiam sempre que saía do castelo, mas isso não era relevante). Suspirando, Harry Potter se escorou melhor na sua poltrona favorita, na sua torre favorita, no seu castelo favorito, e sorriu.

Sentindo alguém sentando ao seu lado, abriu os olhos só um pouquinho e viu Neville ao seu lado. Sorriu novamente, e o garoto – antes envergonhado e gordinho, agora mais... _relaxado_ do que tímido, e mais _encorpado_ do que rechonchudo – lhe sorriu de volta.

"Não te incomoda?", ele perguntou, e Harry ergueu o olhar para onde Neville indicava com um leve aceno, e viu Ginny e Dean se beijando perto das escadas.

Deu de ombros.

"Não tanto quanto eu imaginei. Se a Ginny prefere o Dean... Espero que eles sejam felizes.", terminou sorrindo.

Verdade era que, desde que tivera tempo para _pensar sobre_, percebera que Ginny nem lhe chamava tanto a atenção assim.

Partes a mais em cima... partes a menos embaixo, se é que me entendem.

Neville sorriu de volta.

"Bom.", disse Neville.

Harry virou-se para o menino que conhecia desde os onze anos para perguntar por que era bom, quando sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dele inesperadamente, e uma mão firme e cheia de calos segurá-lo pelo pescoço.

Neville sorriu e saiu, sem dar-lhe tempo de responder ou dizer nada.

"Uau.", foi só o que Harry Potter conseguiu dizer.

Rindo baixinho, Hermione comentou com Ron que era bem melhor do que "Molhado."


	11. Shoot the messenger

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Shoot the messenger  
**Ação:** Uma boa notícia  
**Ship:** Sirius James 

**Shoot the Messenger**

"Nós não vamos ser expulsos!", disse Sirius com um enorme suspiro, jogando-se na cama de James no dormitório do sexto* ano da Gryffindor.

Silêncio foi a sua resposta.

"Prongs?", ele chamou, seu sorriso sumindo aos pouquinhos.

"Quê?"

"Nós não vamos ser expulsos."

"Eu ouvi da primeira vez que você falou, _Sirius_."

A ênfase em seu nome fez Sirius sentar-se ereto na cama, e olhar para James quase assustado.

"E não está feliz? É uma boa notícia."

Silêncio de novo.

E então um travesseiro na sua cabeça. E outro e mais um. E um potinho de tinta de que ele se defendeu se jogando no chão, uma coleção de penas, uns quatro pares de sapatos, e, por fim, suas próprias cuecas, enfeitiçadas para caírem todas na sua cabeça.

"PRONGS!", ele gritou, ouvindo o outro gritar em frustração, "Você não ficou feliz."

James se aproximou, e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça, e então um beijo na testa.

"A boa notícia, seu imbecil, é que você não me deixou sozinho aqui para lidar com o Snape, só isso."

E mais um tapa, só para garantir.

Era isso que ele ganhava por trazer boas notícias.


	12. Hell and Hell

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Breaking Apart  
**Ação:** Separação  
**Ship: **Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald

**Breaking Apart**

Encarando mais uma vez a única vista que tinha há mais de dez anos, os olhos claros viam muito mais do que as paredes de tijolos cinza que o encaravam de volta.

Acordara àquela manhã tentando entender onde _começara_. Não onde começara sua queda: isso fora a sua revolta no primeiro ano. Nem tampouco onde começara sua guerra: aquela revolta durara por boa parte da década.

Aquele dia, naquela manhã que deveria ser quente, já que o sol brilhava do lado de fora de Nurmengard, tentava entender onde começara a perder o foco. Onde tudo deixara de ser utopia para virar realidade, onde tudo deixara de ter brilho e passara a ter sangue, onde tudo deixara de ser sobre proteger seu povo e passara a ser sobre dominá-lo.

E, diferente de todas as suas outras divagações, não demorou anos até encontrar a resposta. Bastou que fechasse os olhos. Bastou que visse o mundo através de vermelho escuro, azul e cores. Que lembrasse o cheiro inglês da pequena vila, e o sorriso benigno e compreensivo.

Seu mal começara no dia em que se separara _dele_. Porque com _ele_ separara-se também de um pequeno pedaço de sua alma: o pedaço bom.


	13. Hold Me

**Autor: **Dark K.  
**Título:** Hold Me  
**Ação:** Perda de Emprego  
**Ship:** Ted e Andromeda Tonks

**Hold Me**

"Eu perdi o emprego."

Não era exatamente causa para desespero, Andromeda pensava. Ela queria dizer para ele que não era um fim. Que não era importante. Que conseguiriam dar um outro jeito, que tinha saída, que tudo seria resolvido rapidamente, mas sabia que não era simples assim.

"Eu perdi o emprego.", ele repetira, e Andromeda não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Braços fortes que tantas vezes antes lhe diziam que tudo ficaria bem agora a abraçavam em silêncio, apenas a abraçavam, segurando-a com firmeza, mas a segurança já não estava ali.

"_Eu perdi o emprego_.", ele sussurrou baixinho, e ela então se permitiu chorar livremente, porque aquela frase não era apenas o sinal de que ele já não tinha uma fonte de renda. Era o sinal que ele iria partir. Que ele já não estava seguro. Que estar perto dele era tão perigoso, que nem mesmo seu trabalho conseguia compensar o risco.

Que ele era nascido trouxa, que eles estavam em guerra, que ele seria perseguido, que ela ficaria sozinha, que talvez nunca mais conseguissem ficar juntos.

"_Eu perdi o emprego._"

Estranho como aquelas quatro palavras soavam como uma sentença de morte.


	14. DR

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** DR  
**Ação:** Discutir sobre alguém  
**Ship:** Snape Lupin (Snupin, hehe) 

**DR**]

"...irritante, mal educado, arrogante, cabeça de vento, despreparado e desrespeitoso!"

"Ele não é tão ruim assim, Severus."

"Claro que não, Lupin. Ele é pior. Eu estou na verdade, sendo bondoso demais com minhas palavras pura e unicamente para seu benefício."

Suspiro pesado.

"Severus, quantas vezes eu já pedi para que me chame de Remus? Por quanto tempo nós temos estado juntos? Aliás, a guerra já acabou há tanto tempo, por que não simplesmente deixar Harry em paz? Ele nem mesmo fica perto de nós na maior parte do tempo com o treinamento, nós só o vemos no Natal, e eu sou praticamente o último contato que ele tem com os pais, e eu tenho certeza de que se você fizesse apenas um mínimo esforço para não antagonizá-lo, ele iria..."

O baque surdo de alguém sendo empurrado contra uma parede, vozes abafadas por outra boca.

Silêncio no corredor, exceto pelo ocasional gemido engolido e contido.

"Podemos parar de discutir seu quase-afilhado infame agora?"

"Ahn?", perguntou Remus.

Snape sorriu.


	15. Couch

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Couch  
**Ação:** Mentira  
**Ship:** Ron Harry 

**Couch**

"Mas o fato é, _Ronald_, que você mentiu."

Ron suspirou, e correu a mãos pelos cabelos e o rosto.

Por MERLIN, se ele soubesse que ia causar tanta confusão tinha era dito a verdade.

"Harry, eu só menti porque não queria... Brigar.", ele terminou de maneira lamentável, porque, bem, se é que estavam fazendo alguma coisa ali, estavam brigando.

Que era o que ele queria ter evitado.

"Bem, _Ronald_, e nós estamos brigando agora. Quem sabe você me diz a verdade, e aí nós podemos parar de brigar.", Harry fez uma pausa e estreitou os olhos, "E aí, talvez, você possa voltar para o quarto.", terminou, cruzando os braços.

"Erm... Bem, não foi exatamente uma MENTIRA, foi mais... uma... condensação? Ah, Harry, por favor, não é como se você só tivesse pegado a Cho e a Ginny a vida toda!"

"Na verdade, Ron, é."

Ron ficou em silêncio.

"Eu estou esperando, Ron."

E Ron pensou. Contar ou não contar? Lavender e Hermione eram as únicas que _contavam_, mas não eram as _únicas_. No entanto, conhecia Harry, e Harry queria ser o _único_. No masculino. E, bem, antes dormir no sofá uma noite só, do que acabar com as ilusões de Harry.

Balançou a cabeça.

"Muito bem, então, seja feliz no sofá.", Harry disse, dando-lhe as costas.

O que ele não fazia pelo seu namorado?


	16. Olhares

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Olhares  
**Ação:** Percepção de alguma coisa  
**Ship:** Harry Blaise

**Olhares**

Nos olhos que o viam, do outro lado do salão, encontrou algo mais que pensou que nunca mais iria encontrar: verdade.

Olhos verde escuro quase negros, pendendo talvez para o marrom, em um rosto que não era verdadeiramente bonito e que agora parecia apenas magro demais, como todos os rostos em Slytherin, viu algo de que sentia falta. Nada de idolatria. Nada de remorso. Nada de obrigação. Nada de agradecimento. Nada de atitudes de fãs.

Naquele par de olhos, encontrou o que encontrava lá desde que entrara na escola: aborrecimento, um pouquinho de tédio, um leve erguer de sobrancelhas como quem diz '_o que foi, Potter?_', uma certa irritação e só.

Ouvindo os gritinhos excitados dos primeiranistas que acabavam de ser sorteados na sua casa, e que lhe encaravam como se ele fosse a reencarnação de Merlin, Harry tomou uma decisão: precisava conversar mais com Blaise Zabini.


	17. Approval

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Approval  
**Ação:** Machucar alguém  
**Ship:** Rodolphus Rabastan Lestrange

**Approval**

Empurrara o primeiranista com força escadas abaixo. Não queria saber se estava certo ou errado, se devia ou não devia, fato era que o uniforme do garoto era vermelho e dourado e, por isso, e unicamente isso, merecia cair por três lances de escadas e agora ir parar na Ala Hospitalar.

Ninguém havia visto. Ninguém que fosse lhe culpar ou repreender, de qualquer forma.

Empurrara o primeiranista com força escadas abaixo e sorriu.

E do pé da escada recebeu um sorriso idêntico, irmão e aprovador.

Machucara o moleque que não importava e recebia a aprovação de Rodolphus.

Ele ainda provaria que era tão forte quanto todos os outros Lestrange.


	18. Talvez

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Talvez  
**Ação:** Sofrer uma humilhação  
**Ship:** Neville Luna 

**Talvez**

Não ia chorar. Não ia chorar. Não ia chorar.

Aquele... morcego mal acabado que não podia ter tido um único amigo na vida e de quem ninguém gostava, criatura ruim e malvada!

Tudo bem que, na verdade, ele não era _mesmo_ bom em Poções. Tudo bem que no fim das contas, o professor Snape _tinha_ que ficar limpando a classe depois que ele saía. E tudo bem que ele, na verdade, explodia mais caldeirões do que todos os outros alunos juntos, e ele também nem mesmo gostava de Poções e...

Talvez Snape tivesse razão. Talvez ele fosse mesmo um erro, e um quase aborto e deveria ter ficado na sua casa, e ser educado pela avó para não embaraçar ainda mais o nome da sua família.

Olhos que ardiam, lágrimas contidas com _muito_ esforço.

Talvez Snape tivesse razão...

"Não tem não, Neville.", disse uma voz sonhadora ao seu lado, fazendo com que ele se sobressaltasse.

"O... o quê?", ele perguntou, assustado, estivera falando em voz alta?

"Não tem.", ela repetiu, sorrindo, dando um leve aperto na sua mão e um beijo rápido em seu rosto, antes de desaparecer corredor afora.

Talvez, só talvez, ele não tivesse.


	19. Siiiim, Harry?

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Siiiiim, Harry?  
**Ação:** Tomar uma decisão importante  
**Ship:** Oliver Wood Harry Potter (ahn? –q) 

**Siiiim, Harry?**

Os duendes haviam dito que o anel fora de sua mãe. Ironia da vida que o anel cabia perfeitamente na mão de Ginny, exatamente no anular da mão direita, precisamente onde um anel de noivado deveria ficar.

Tinha a caixa no bolso.

Ginny estava na sua frente, olhos ansiosos, esperando que ele tomasse o que seria a decisão mais importante de suas vidas.

"Ginny...", ele começou.

"Sim, Harry?", ela o instigou, voz quase sem fôlego, respiração alterada pela expectativa.

"Ginny... Eu nem sei bem como dizer isso, mas..."

"_Siiiiim_, Harry??", ela repetiu, inclinando-se na direção dele, que sorriu.

"Ginny, eu vim aqui hoje para pedir que você..."

"_Siiiiim_, Haaaaaaaaaaarry??", ela disse mais uma vez, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Para pedir que você me deixe em paz. Oliver já me pediu em casamento há mais de uma semana, eu estou com o anel no bolso para mandar aumentar. Por favor, me deixe em paz, nós não somos mais um casal desde o sexto ano. Tchau.", terminou, sorrindo ligeiramente, e aparatando depressa.

Não importa quanto tempo passasse, a azaração de rebater bicho-papão dela continuava sendo terrivelmente boa.


	20. Ele Ela

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Ele. Ela.  
**Ação:** Assassinato  
**Ship:** Aberforth Ariana Dumbledore 

**Ele. Ela.**

Os olhos dela eram tão azuis quanto os seus. Quanto o céu. Quando os _dele_.

E agora, ela já não existia mais. Nem olhos, ou sorriso, riso baixo e incompreensível, palavras soltas, olhar intrigado de quem não entende, não sabe, não pode, não é.

Ela só era, de verdade, com ele. Ele só tinha sentido, de verdade, com ela.

E _ele_ a havia matado, assassinado, terminado com os olhos e o riso, sorriso e palavras. Com a serenidade e a loucura que o mantinham vivo, mesmo quando achava que não tinha função alguma.

Ele teria ficado com ela, se _ele_ tivesse querido ir embora.

Mas ele não quis, e agora não havia mais ela para ele ficar.

No fim das contas, não havia nem mesmo ele mais.


	21. Crenças

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Crenças  
**Ação:** Fracassar em alguma coisa  
**Ship:** Godric Salazar 

**Crenças**

Tentara.

Fazê-lo rir, fazê-lo ver, fazê-lo _sentir-se parte de alguma coisa maior do que ele mesmo e suas crenças_.

Falhara.

Falhara de maneira miserável.

Com ele. Com Helga. Com Rowena. Com o castelo e todos os seus alunos presentes e futuros.

Falhara com seu próprio futuro e também seu passado.

Crenças são maiores do que pessoas, crenças não têm sentimentos, crenças não traem, não falham, não têm problemas em saber como agir, _crenças não têm medo de assumir todas as suas verdades e ser verdadeiros a elas porque crenças __**não sentem**_.

Falhara em tornar Salazar mais humano.

Salazar sucedera em tornar-se uma crença.

Não conseguia nem mesmo entender qual dos dois se arrependeria mais de seus erros.


	22. Apenas

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Apenas  
**Ação:** Perda de alguém especial  
**Ship:** Harry Remus (Canon, adeus!!!!) 

**Apenas**

Cortinas escuras em janelas fechadas. Pálpebras fechadas sobre olhos cansados. Vozes abafadas em gargantas roucas. Faces molhadas em rostos tristes.

Um feitiço, um riso, uma provocação, um duelo, e era o fim.

E parecia, na verdade, que não havia mais nada em lugar algum para mais ninguém.

Pares de olhos que se encontram, dores refletidas e quase – _quase_ – iguais. Perda do irmão, do pai, do amigo, daquele que nunca o vira por quem era – _um monstro_ – que nunca o vira por quem era – _só Harry_ – que nunca mais veria coisa alguma.

Abraços reconfortantes. Palavras ausentes. Lábios inocentes buscando apenas conforto e encontrando a esperança de tão mais.

Duas almas partidas, jamais vistas de verdade por aquele que os deixara.

Para sempre.


	23. Eu declaro

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Eu declaro  
**Ação:** Declaração  
**Ship:** Harry Duddley (nem me perguntem, honestamente nem EU SEI de onde surgiu esse)

**Eu declaro**

"_Caros senhores e senhoras do Mundo Mágico,_

_Eu, Harry James Potter, conhecido como 'O Escolhido', vulgo 'O-Garoto-que-Sobreviveu' declaro solenemente que estou deixando o Mundo Bruxo em virtude de razões pessoais._

_Em vista de nosso relacionamento passado (i.e. o público acreditando em qualquer coisa que saía no jornal, e então me declarando seu herói, vilão, pobre criança, adolescente problemático, etc, etc), meu psiquiatra aconselha que eu me afaste de vocês por tempo ilimitado._

_Eu, alegremente, concordo._

_Virem-se, daqui para frente, tenho certeza de que vocês não são quadrados._

_Grato, H.J Potter."_

"Não sei, Harry... ficou meio... rude.", disse Duddley, escorado no balcão da cozinha.

"E...?"

"E aí que eles vão te odiar. Sabe, além de estar com seu _primo trouxa_, você está abandonando eles. Eles vão te detestar."

"Mas essa, Big D., é exatamente a reação que eu quero.", Harry respondeu, com um sorriso maldoso e Duddley deu de ombros.

Nunca conseguira entender Harry, de qualquer forma.


	24. Always There II

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Título: **Always There  
**Ação:** Sofrer uma humilhação  
**Ship:** Parvati Patil Lavender Brown

**Always There**

Não devia – jamais – ter voltado à Hogwarts, e isso era um fato. Não havia _um único lugar_, em todo aquele maldito castelo em que não a olhassem com aquela mistura mal disfarçada de nojo e pena. Os mais maldosos, como aquela maldita Parkinson, a humilhavam de tantas formas, sugerindo poções para cobrir as cicatrizes, panos para que fizesse um véu, lobisomens conhecidos para que...

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas.

Nunca fora do tipo que foge delas, de qualquer forma.

"Sabe, não ficou assim tão... feio.", a voz de Parvati fez com que olhasse séria para cima, dividida entre a raiva e a tristeza.

"Não minta pra mim.", disse baixinho, ouvindo a outra menina suspirar.

"Ah, vamos, Lav, não ficou. Tem... personalidade. Ninguém mais tem. Exclusividade é a marca dos famosos, no fim das contas. As pessoas realmente _in_ todas tem suas marcas especiais. Honestamente, Harry Potter tem um _raio_ no meio da testa, que mal tem você ter algumas... marcas?"

Diante do absurdo do que ouvia, Lavender riu. Alto e livre, como não fazia há muito tempo.

Vendo-a rir, Parvati se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado, e a abraçando.

"Ninguém que importa vai ligar, Lav. _Eu não ligo_.", terminou baixinho, dando um beijo na testa de Lavender.

E Lavender conseguiu sorrir, porque ali estava uma pessoa que **sempre** estaria ali.


	25. Oh, my!

**Autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Oh, my!  
**Ação:** Delatar alguém  
**Ship:** Harry Charlie

**Oh, my!**

"Puxa vida, Ron, por que é que você foi falar?", perguntou Harry irritado e exasperado com seu melhor amigo.

"Cara, escapou!"

"Escapou o escambal, Ronald, olha só o que você fez!", gritou seu irmão mais velho e Ron jogou as mãos no ar, tentando acalmar os dois bruxos.

"FOI SEM QUERER! COMO É QUE EU IA SABER QUE ELA IA DESMAIAR?"

"Ah, _por favor_, Ron, você anuncia no meio do jantar que o Harry e o Charlie estão namorando, quando mamãe ainda achava que era _eu_ a Weasley da vida do Harry, e acha que nada ia acontecer?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, e levitou Molly até o sofá da sala, indo atrás dela.

Charlie levantou atrás do namorado, dando um tapa na cabeça de Ron, só por garantia.

"Agora você vai ter que lavar a louça pra aprender a não delatar os outros, patetão."

Ron suspirou.

Era tão injusto.

* * *

**Taram! e essa foi a última! Espero que tenham curtido, agora sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !  
**


End file.
